Villian Across the Street
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: Moving can be stressful, especially if you move to the same block as the Barone's. What happens when Marie finds out something she's not supposed to know? Is what she's expecting right? What did she find out? Olivia/Elliot! Debra/Raymond! One-shot!


**Please review! I love both of these shows and it is my one year anniversary!**

Elliot carried in the last box to their new house. He looked into their living room to find her legs hanging over the back of the couch. "Liv, baby, what are you doing?"

Olivia waited until she felt his body against her legs. "I just retired from SVU three weeks ago. We got married two weeks ago. We got home from our honeymoon three days ago." She shook her head. "What am I going to do with my day, El?"

"You can do me." Elliot taunted with a smirked. He grabbed Olivia's waist and pulled her up so she was sitting on the back of the couch. "The kids are going to come and visit. We can start our family together. It'll be just like working together only we don't get to see blood and dead bodies. I get to see you attempt to be a house wife while I attempt not to rip off your clothes in every room." He leaned in a kissed her while she chuckled. "I love you."

"I love you too." Olivia breathed letting her forehead rest against his. "I guess we have unpacking to do." Elliot nodded and helped her get up so they could get to their packed belongings.

Next door, their neighbors were having another normal day. Debra came down into the living room to find Raymond and Frank watching a football came on TV. Raymond was eating a bag of chips while Frank sat with his pants undone. "Ray, I told you that I wanted to welcome the our neighbors to the neighborhood. Somebody said that they're from Manhattan."

"Can't we just send a basket of mini muffins or something?" Ray asked, craning his neck to look at his wife. "C'mon Deb, if they're from Manhattan, they probably aren't used to the whole neighbors coming over crap."

"Well, this is our chance to meet them. We don't have a lot of friends because of you so I take every chance I can get to have friends. So, get up! We are going over." Debra demanded as she held a pie in her hands."

Frank pointed at the pie, his attention leaving the TV screen. "You could leave that here. I'm sure it will be gone when you get back."

Debra rolled her eyes. "I'm sure it would be, Frank." She looked at Raymond and let her shoulders fall. "Go change your shirt."

"What's wrong with this one?" Ray asked looking down.

"It's covered in potato chip crumbs and it's wrinkled. We're trying to make a good first impression." Debra complained, stomping her foot once.

"Okay, okay." Ray said holding up his hands. "I'll go change." He dropped the back in his father's lap. "Don't finish them."

Frank smirked and put his hand in the bag. "No promises."

Later, Debra and Raymond walked across their front lawn to their neighbors and knocked on the door. "Now, don't be stupid and stand there like an idiot." She said when she looked at him.

"And, don't stand near me when we're in there." Raymond chuckled, but stopped when he saw her death glare.

The door opened to show a woman with brown hair, tan skin, brown eyes, and fairly tall. She had short black shorts on and a t-shirt. "Hello?" She greeted with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Debra Barone and this is my husband Ray. We live right next door and we thought we'd come welcome you to the neighborhood." Debra smiled while Ray admired the woman.

"Oh, how nice of you?" Olivia smiled. "I'm Olivia. Come on in." She said stepping aside and letting them in.

Debra stepped in first. "Thank you. Wow, this place is great!"

"Yeah, my husband and I decided we needed to get away from the city and his mother lives just ten miles from here. It worked out really well." Olivia grinned.

Debra smiled. "You are lucky. My mother in-law lives right across the street." Olivia chuckled. "Well, we brought you this pie."

Olivia took the pie. "Oh, wow. You really didn't have to do that." She turned when she heard footsteps on the stairs. "Oh, this is my husband, Elliot Stabler. El, this is Ray and Debra Barone."

Elliot smiled. "Nice to meet you! I'm guessing you live in the neighborhood."

"Right next door." Ray said with his hands in his pockets. "We'll be seeing each other quite often."

"That's nice." Elliot nodded once. "Maybe we can grill out sometime. I never got to do that at my old house."

Olivia grinned. "We were working too much." She set the pie down on one of the tables they had sitting out.

Ray furrowed his eyebrow. "You two work together?"

"We did. That's how we met, actually. We were partners for twelve years. I left, but she stayed for a couple more years." Elliot explained. "We were detectives in Manhattan."

"Wow, that must have been exciting." Debra smiled.

Olivia sighed. "Not always. This one got shot more times than I can count." She patted Elliot's back. "Anyway, what about you guys?" She asked as she ushered them into their living room. "Sorry for the mess." She said referring to the several boxes surrounding the couch and few chairs.

"Don't worry about it. Three kids can do a lot more damage." Ray chuckled, sitting down on the couch with Debra.

"Try dealing with five." Elliot smiled. "I have three girls and two boys. Two of them were twins."

Debra smiled. "We have a daughter named Ali and then we have our twin boys. This one here has to watch all the sports games on TV for his job."

Ray nodded. "I'm a sports writer."

"That's why your name sounds so familiar. I love your article! I read it every chance I get." Elliot grinned.

"Thanks." Ray nodded. "Yeah, I get all the games I want at home and I can work right in my basement."

Olivia smiled. "That'd be nice. Getting up at two a.m. is not fun, especially when you just got home three hours ago."

Debra made a disgusted face. "That would be awful."

Elliot nodded. "Yeah, it's worse than three a.m. feedings."

"Debra, why don't I show you the rest of the house?" Olivia offered. Debra nodded and walked with Olivia out of the room. "So, how long have you guys been here?"

"Uh, probably sixteen years now." Debra nodded. "I love the neighborhood. I just wish my mother in-law wasn't right across the street."

Olivia chuckled. "I bet. At least, you have help with the kids."

Debra nodded. "That's nice at times. So, you have five kids?"

"Well, they're my step kids. Elliot was married before when he was in high school. El and I just got married two weeks ago." Olivia explained as they walked into the kitchen.

"Well, congrats! You guys were partners for twelve years, but didn't get married until two weeks ago?" Debra asked surprised.

Olivia laughed. "Yeah, we were kind of blind. Our squad kind of pushed us together when they had enough of us just being friends." She shook her head. "We dated for about two years before he popped the question."

Debra smiled. "Wow! Were you married before?"

"Yeah, to my job." Olivia chuckled.

Ray leaned back into the couch. "So, you were a detective. My brother is a cop."

"That's cool. Yeah, after I left the navy, I became a cop." Elliot nodded. "I was a cop for over twenty years."

"Wow, good for you." Ray said. "Hey, why don't you and Olivia come by this Saturday for our barbecue. My family is coming over and a few of our friends from the neighborhood. You can meet everyone there."

Elliot nodded with a smile. "That sounds great."

That weekend, Debra was getting the house ready while Ray was grilling with Robert standing beside him. "So, your neighbors are detectives from Manhattan?"

"Yeah, but they are both retired now." Ray commented. "When they said retired, I was surprised. They are our age. The wife is hot!"

Robert rolled his eyes. "When I see it, I'll believe it."

Ray shrugged. "Fine. They just got married a couple weeks ago, but they were partners for twelve years. Elliot and I already went golfing this week. Debra lets me because he's the new neighbor and we have to welcome them to the neighborhood. It's great! He goes golfing with me and she comes here and hangs out with Debra."

"Great." Robert groaned, rolling his neck.

Inside, Debra was putting the vacuum away when Marie and Frank walked in. "Oh thank God dear, I was afraid that you wouldn't clean the house."

Debra shook her head. "Of course, I would clean the house."

Marie nodded. "I just meant that you already had enough work with the food." She walked into the kitchen, carrying food in both of her arms.

"What did she bring?" Debra asked looking at Frank.

Frank smirked. "Half a ham." He patted his stomach.

"FRANK!" Marie yelled from the kitchen.

"Ah, the dinner bell." Frank sighed happily as he headed for the backyard. Debra groaned and looked at the door when she heard a knock.

She walked over to find some neighbors from down the street. They came in with a chip bag and a bowl of jello. Debra was setting everything out when there was another knock on the door. "Ray, could you get that?"

"Why don't we let the oaf do it?" Ray asked pointing at Robert.

"Ray!" Debra stressed.

Ray headed towards the door. "Yes dear!" He opened the door and smiled when he saw Elliot and Olivia. "Hey guys, come on in!" He ushered them in and saw his brother and father standing in the living room. "Robert, Dad, this is Elliot and Olivia, our next door neighbors. El, Liv, this is my dad, Frank, and my brother, Robert."

Robert and Frank both stared at the two, surprised at how they looked compared to what they were picturing. "Nice to meet you guys!" Elliot smiled holding out his hand while the other one remained on Olivia's back.

"Same here." Frank said stepping forward and shaking his hand. "I thought detectives were supposed to be uglier."

Olivia laughed while Elliot chuckled. "I think we'll accept that as a compliment." She said shaking his hand. "It's very nice to meet you."

Just then, Debra and Marie walked in. "Hey Liv!" Debra smiled before hugging Olivia.

"Hey!" Olivia grinned. "Sorry I didn't bring anything."

"That's fine. We didn't expect you to." Debra nodded.

"Good, I'm not the best cook. El is still trying to teach me to be a house wife." Olivia laughed turning to Elliot. He kissed her head.

Marie stepped forward. "You're preaching to the choir, dear." She said gesturing to Debra. "I don't believe we have met."

Debra rolled her eyes. "Olivia, this is my mother in-law, Marie. Marie, this is our new neighbor, Olivia."

"Nice to meet you." Olivia nodded.

"Nice to meet you too." Marie smiled. "I was wondering who moved in over here."

Olivia smiled. "Ah yeah, that was my husband and I. We just got married a couple weeks ago."

Marie grinned. "Oh, that's nice. How did you two meet?"

"Uh, I was partnered with him back in '99. We were detectives for the NYPD for over a decade together." Olivia nodded. "We've been through almost everything."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Marie asked astonished, putting a hand on her chest.

Olivia nodded before Elliot stepped over. "Yes, it is, but she saved me every time. Bullets, bombs, knives, kidnappers, everything." He kissed her nose. "Ray and I are going to the backyard."

"Okay, what time is Kathy dropping Eli off?" Olivia asked.

"Uh, four." Elliot nodded.

Olivia nodded back. "Okay, go have fun." She smiled when he kissed her cheek.

"I finally get to meet the little guy?" Debra asked with a smile. Olivia nodded with a chuckle.

"You two worked together that long and only got married a couple of weeks ago?" Marie asked, wondering if there was something more to the story.

Olivia smiled. "Yeah, it's a crazy story. It's super long, but... it was worth it. Elliot got married when he was really young and he and his ex-wife just kind of grew apart, but she actually is one of the people that pushed us together. The kids actually came up with the whole plan."

Marie furrowed her eyebrows. "What plan?"

Olivia chuckled. "They locked us in a room until we admitted our feelings. It wasn't so funny back then, but it brings a smile to my face every time I think about it now. It only took us thirty-four hours."

"Way to play hard to get." Debra laughed and walked into the kitchen with Olivia. "Hey, did you want to come shopping with Amy and I tomorrow?"

"Sure, I'm sure Elliot will go golfing with Ray." Olivia chuckled. "I think Ray got him hooked on it. I fall asleep whenever it's on TV."

Debra nodded. "It's not the most entertaining thing." They both laughed.

Olivia looked into the living room before hushing her tone. "What was up with the whole 'preaching to the choir' thing with Marie?"

"She just thinks I can't cook." Debra shrugged.

"You cook better than me." Olivia pointed out, popping a grape into her mouth. "I worked to much to cook. Take out was like my boyfriend." Debra laughed and opened up a bag of chips. "I want to ask you something."

Debra looked up at her. "What is it?"

Olivia looked around again. "How do you feel about... about being a mother?"

"Oh," She studied Olivia for a moment. "It's very stressful, but I love it more than anything. I hate it, but I love it. It's really complicated to explain." Debra smiled and rubbed Olivia's arm. "Why? Are you and Elliot thinking about it?"

"Yeah." Olivia nodded with a smile. "I've always wanted to be a mom and Elliot said that he woul

Od be the one and only to do that for me." She chuckled.

Ray turned over a burger and looked up at Elliot. "Okay, so I've only lived with two girls. You lived with four." He paused. "I would call that hell."

Elliot laughed. "I wasn't home a lot of the time, but when I was there. It could be sometimes." He took a sip of his beer. "Did your dad just unbutton his pants?"

Ray looked over to find his father sitting in a lawn chair with his pants wide open. "Yeah... at least you haven't seen him get the mail in a bath towel that occasionally falls down." Elliot shuddered at the thought. "Don't worry. He hasn't done that since the neighborhood wanted them to move. They went to a retirement community, but they were kicked out of there and were forced to come back here."

"Really?" Elliot asked. He shook his head. "Parents can really surprise you sometimes."

"No kidding. They once drove through my house." Ray said, making Elliot choke on his beer.

**Six Months Later**

Olivia and Debra sat in their sweats on Debra's house when the guys walked in. "Hey ladies!" Ray smiled walking in.

"Hey, how was basketball?" Olivia asked, turning her body to look at them.

"You know how our team used to lose all the time?" Ray asked looking at the two. Debra nodded. "With Elliot, we are going to win every game. People find out he's been shot multiple times and they ask where the nearest exit is. He's untouchable."

Elliot smirked. "Well, I don't want to brag, but... I was pretty awesome!"

Olivia rolled her eyes as Elliot sat down next to her. "Thanks Ray! You gave my husband another ego boost." She pecked Elliot's lips.

"Have you guys eaten yet?" Debra asked looking at Ray.

"No, but we brought home a pizza." Ray said sitting down in the rocking chair. "It's in my gym bag."

"Ew!" Debra and Olivia complained together.

Elliot laughed. "Don't worry. He wasn't paying attention and accidently put it in my gym bag."

Debra and Olivia turned to him. "Ew!"

Just then, Marie walked in with a basket of laundry. "Hi dears! I just came over to return this laundry."

Debra furrowed her eyebrows. "Marie, I have a washer and dryer here. They work just as well as yours."

"Yes, I know. It's just, sometimes, they need to be handled with love." Marie said with a smile. She walked through the living room and into the kitchen as Ray rubbed Debra's back.

Ray stood up and went into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and grabbed a couple of water bottles before closing the door, jumping when his mother was standing behind it. "Ma! What the hell?"

Marie looked at her son, shaking her head. "I don't like that, Raymond."

"Well, I don't like wetting my pants, but when you do that..." Ray said holding up his hands. "What do you want?"

Marie held up a white stick. "What is this?"

"I don't know. A thermometer?" Ray guessed.

"It's a pregnancy test!" Marie said, hitting Ray's arm. "Is Debra pregnant?"

Ray took the stick from his mother and looked at it. "She hasn't told me anything." He looked in at Debra, Olivia, and Elliot. They were sitting and talking. "What if Deb's pregnant?"

Marie smiled. "You'd be a Daddy again." She pinched his cheek. "I'll see you later. I'll just finish this load and be back." She smiled walking out of the house with the laundry basket.

"Deb?" Ray asked walking into the living room, the stick in his hands. "Is this yours?"

"What is it?" Debra asked standing up, not catching the looks on their friends' faces. "A pregnancy test... this isn't mine. Where did you get this?"

"My mom found it in the laundry." Ray said, handing it to her.

Debra looked at it, shaking her head. "This isn't mine. Wait a minute..." She turned towards Elliot and Olivia who were beat red and avoiding their gazes. "You said your guys' washer broke down. That was your laundry."

Olivia looked up with a slight smile. "Surprise!" She chuckled nervously. "We didn't really want you guys to find out this way." She stood up with Elliot, his hands on her shoulders as he smiled.

"You're pregnant?" Debra asked walking up to them, Ray behind her. "Ahhhhh!" She hugged Olivia with a huge smile on her face. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks!" Olivia chuckled. Elliot kissed her head.

Ray grinned at them and hugged Olivia. "Congrats you guys!" He shook Elliot's hand and clapped his shoulder. "She's going to make you change diapers."

Elliot laughed. "You got that right. I'll be home most of the time. We don't work." He sighed. "I'm going to change this baby's diaper more times than any of my other kids combined."

Olivia chuckled. "You got that right. I have to feed it; you get to change it." She smirked when he rolled his eyes.

"I like that plan." Debra grinned.

**Please review! **


End file.
